cry, my love
by golden-issa123
Summary: Summary: Who knew what a piece of garlic could do?  Tala X Kai  – Yaoi – molest…sort of


Cry, my love

Summary: Who knew what a piece of garlic could do? [Tala X Kai] – Yaoi – molest…sort of

Random…It's sort of inspired from two of my classmates (ofc, it was a girl and a boy, haha xD) because they're secretly together without any of us knowing :3

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

Tala yawned loudly as he walked down to the livingroom of the apartment he shared with his team. Spencer was currently reading the newspapers as some father-figure from the 60s, while Bryan and Ian were playing on the xbox...like, 6year old brats. Spencer looked up from the papers to see the redhead finally awake.

"Why I'm glad you decided to wake up, Tala. I hope you're aware the clock is half past five" Spencer chuckled. It took some time before Tala understood what he was saying, then laughed carelessly.

"Whatever, it's weekend. It's meant to be overtaken by sleep" He said as he dropped down on the couch. He sighed bored, before he found out boyfriend, Kai wasn't around. He sat up at the couch and looked around. Nope, no Kai.

"Hey, where's Kai?" He asked

"Your little precious boytoy is in the kitchen preparing dinner" Bryan said oh so rudely from his place as his eyes was trained on TV.

Tala glared at him, or, the back of his head. Bryan had been jealous ever since Tala had gotten the guts to ask Kai out. Personally, Tala thought it was his own fault, after all, if he had just swallowed his pride like himself he would be the one dating Kai.

Not that he'd appreciate that.

Tala stood up and walked forward the kitchen, opening the door a little to see his sweet one standing by the kitchen counter….crying?

Tala's eyes slowly widened as he observed Kai more. He saw his shoulders slightly trembling, he heard his light sobbing and sniffing. Tala felt his overprotective streak go overboard. He walked slowly inside the kitchen, and embraced his lover from behind. He felt Kai jump once he touched him.

"T-…Tala?" Kai asked as he turned his face forward Tala. His eyes were red from tears, and his beautiful face had streaks from the tears running down. Tala looked heartbroken at him.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" the older one asked, clenching Kai's waist.

"Tala..I..I" For some reason, the words were stuck in Kai's throat. Before he could slip out a word Tala let a small kiss, or really just a peck on his cheek. Making Kai blush a little.

"What's going on?" He asked, getting all sorts of cruel events and happenings in his head.

"Tala, it's nothing really" Kai managed to choke out. He wiped the tears of his face and turned on quite a bored face.

"I'm cutting garlic you idiot" He said flatly as he showed the vegetable up Tala's face.

Tala blinked

And blinked again.

He then stared dumfounded on the garlic.

"Uuuh….whut?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, you're not the first one who reacted on my crying" Kai said, cutting the garlic further more. Tala stood still behind Kai, giving an awkward silence.

"By the way Tala you can get your hands off of me know" Kai said. Tala snapped back into reality, realizing his hands where still holding onto Kai's waist…And there was nothing in-between their bodies. Tala smirked, hanging his head on Kai's shoulder.

"How could I avoid react over your crying anyways? Especially when to think you were the exact same face yesterday" Tala said huskily into Kai's ear. Kai's eyes widened as he blushed wildly.

"Uuuh, uhm…" Kai started stuttering, trying to catch some smart ass words.

"Oh, as much as I hate to see you cry, it was just…so damn cute that last night when you orgasmed and that smile on your face overtook the tears.." Tala kept talking, pushing his erection against Kai's back. The other teen dropped the garlic in the sink. Feeling his love's erection poking his back..

"Let's skip dinner love, I'll feed ya something else" Tala whispered, licking Kai's ear. He sat his hand on the counter and the other one ran from his waist done to the front of Kai's pants, rubbing-

"AAAAH!" Spencer, Ian and Bryan turned their attention to the kitchen, blinking surprised.

Tala's eyes widened as he saw the knife through his hand. Kai looked mad and unimpressed at him.

"Get your hands off of me, and keep your dick under control!"

Spencer still sniggered from the little story Tala sulkily told him.

"You can be so stupid, you know that?"

"Oh shut up will ya! Kai's so unpredictable.." Tala pouted, as the older Russian bandaged his hand.

Ian poked his head out from the kitchen's door, looking at the two teens.

"Dinner's ready, ya want some?"

"HELL NO! Remember Ian, those garlics are covered by my blood!" Ian blinked oddly as Spencer just chuckled, leaving Tala by himself in the livingroom as he joined the others for a well deserved dinner. 

END

* * *

_it's funny how the spaces made the story longer..haha_

Wow, I actually got this done XDD Damn, I'm good and I don't even know it!

Anyways, going to write some more shitz, see ya soon!


End file.
